Voice recognition systems can be useful tools for controlling a computing system, but the usefulness of such a system is limited by the vocabulary that the voice recognition system can recognize. In some situations, such as dealing with ever-changing media content (e.g., television programs, movies, songs, etc.), the relevant vocabulary can be difficult to establish, because of the wide variety of words and terms (and even unusual terms, like names) that may be used to refer to that content.
In current systems, the difficulty with establishing a relevant vocabulary with which to describe media assets may result in a user being unable to find the media content that the user is searching for, because the user may not know the particular vocabulary used by a media search system and/or media guide to refer to that media content. There remains an ever-present need for a media search system that allows the user to search for content in a more natural manner.